The New Frontier
by Gaaf Kendov
Summary: After the reaper war the galaxy is getting back together on its feet and peace is settling down through out the galaxy. Commander Nathaniel Octavian a Officer of Alliance Navy is summoned by the Citadel Council. for what reason yet unknown and what adventures is Nathaniel looking forward to in the future?


Chapter 1. New Day?

Orion this is team 6 we need a hot extraction…..

Alpha 2 is down...I repeat…Alpha 2 is down, requesting medivac….

Lieutenant what are our next orders….

Grenade…Grenade….

Holy shit run the reaper has…..(Static)

Its been 3 years since the whole reaper invasion has ended, but yet that day is still etched in his head as if it happened yesterday.

He looked at the alarm clock on his omnitool. It was 4:30 in the morning or as it was intended it to be morning. He groaned as he stored his omni tool, and got off the bed and walked towards the washroom.

'Well atleast I got a good 7 hrs sleep' he thought as he splashed his face with some cold water. Through the mirror he saw his command terminal light blinking. Grabbing a brush he went of to the terminal and started it up.

The screen flashed on displaying a picture of Thessia, the Asari planet.

He loved Thessia, the planet was as beautiful as its habitants. Seeing new message popped up he clicked on it. It was a live message, such messages are rare and Expensive for common folks to have. They require the the high priority bandwidth to communicate using com buoys and really high clearance.

'Message activated. Authorization requested' the message AI spoked.

'November 2 Oscar delta Zulu' he croaked while using his omni tool for processing further authorization.

'Authorization accepted. Biometrics accepted.' Confirmed the AI and a irritated voice sounded form the terminal.

'About damn time you picked up, you know how much it costs for the call.'

'Apparently I do and its your own fault for not taking into consideration the time difference Captain Hartley.'

'Not for the current situation, anyways are you ready I will forward the call.'

'Yes Sir.'

There was a momentary pause in the audio and then it started again.

'Sorry for the inconvenience commander but this is a urgent request, The council has summoned you for a meeting ASAP and you are to leave your current location immediately.' Said a soft yet a confident voice of a women at the other end

'Affirmative. What about the transportation?'

'there is a asari dreadnaught at the docks and will be leaving in next 2 hrs. the captain of the ship has already being informed about the situation. She will co-operate fully with you.'

'Thank You councilor that is appretiated.'

'report to the council chambers once you touch down on citadel.' Said the Asari councilor 'and make it quick.'

'Yes councilor.'

And the call was ended.

Such immediate trips were nothing new for him. Getting up from the chair and finishing his daily routine, he picked up his emergency travel bag and his kit and exited his apartment towards the docks.

Illium is located in the citadel council space in the Tasale system, It is close to the terminus system. Making it a regional trade hub for the Asari and making its capital Nos Astra a trade center. The capital city of Nos Astra was a but to much fast and up tight for him. While walking through the Arina district he came across various vendors with their loud advertisement for sporting goods, weapon mods, toys foods & exotic fishes.

'what's with the traders and the exotic fishes!' he thought

The smell of grilling meat made his stomach rumble with agony but the time was against him for a leisure break fast. So he grabbed a box of Palep juice and Begsal oh his way to the docks. The locak bakery made fresh begsal's every day which he enjoyed often.

Reaching the docks he signed in with the proper authority at the military check-in seeing his authorization it was a no brainer that he was allowed immediate access to the whole of the port. Even its private areas.

'good morning commander.' Saluted the salarian private who was at the counter. He quickly processed his papers handed them back to him and again saluted him as he stepped away from the counter, towards the door which lead to the docking area.

The docking area was ginormous. There were various sizes and shapes of ships docked in the area. The military area was separated form the civilian area. But both areas had equal hustle and bustle of people. Cargo was shunned from one place to another, soilders boarding their respective ships after a well needed shore leave, etc. he took in a deep breath and said to himself 'A new dawn but still nothing has changed.' And he proceeded to find the ship he was boarding on.

'Commander Octavian!'

The shout made him stop him in his tracks and he started looking for the source.

He saw an asari officer marching towards him. When she came within his earshot she said again 'Commander Nathaniel Octavian?'

'yes that will be me, ma'am.' Said Nathaniel and offered a salute.

Greeting with a salute back she said 'I am Captain Eirina Ra'anna of the Astaria Forma. I was given the memo that you will be joining us for the trip to the Citadel.'

'Yes I will be ma'am.'

'Everything has been arranged as we speak, and please no honorifics just Eirina is fine. If we keep our ranks aside we are almost at the same position commander.' said Eirina.

'Please call me Nathaniel, it will be awkard for me if you called me commander all the time.'

Smirking 'fine with me. Well this way then the ship is docked over this way.'

All the way till the ship they just talked about the ship, the path they were taking to the citadel, how much time for the ship to reach the location and just other military mumbo jumbo. The talk made the trip to the ship pass by quickly. The ship was massive but not as big as the Destiny Ascention one of the biggest Dreadnaught in the council space, But some what closer.

'She is magnificent.' Said Nathaniel

'yeah she is, she has been through a lot worse but she made it through.' Said the Captain like a proud parent.

They walked inside the ship and the captain ordered one of the private to take Nathaniel to his quarter and said to him 'I will contact you once we are at the Citadel, I have already arranged for a C-sec cruiser to pick you up once we reach there. They will then take you to the citadel docks.'

'Thank You Captain for all you have done.'

'You are an important person commander, anybody will be happy to help you at times like this. Lets hope our paths cross again in the future.'

'Yes lets hope.' Said Nathaniel as he followed the private to his designated quarters.

The trip to the citadel was not a long one because of the mass relays the travel was a quick and easy but yet time to reach the relays using the FTL speed still took a time. After 4 hours of travel and a warp through the mass relay which Nathaniel enjoyed the most, they were in the citadel space. After a while he received a message from the captain for his departure for the C-sec cruiser which was getting ready to dock to the Astaria Forma. There the captain of the C-sec ship greeted him and led him to a small mess area where he sat down to enjoy a nice cup of coffee.

They reached the Citadel docks in time when Nathaniel finished his coffee and he got ready with the captain to disembark the cruiser. There he was escorted by two C-sec officers through the security intake and towards the presidium comms by a shuttle where the council chambers were located.

The council tower was one of the biggest tower located on the Citadel and the council was on the topmost floor. The elevator ride to the council chamber showed him the view of citadel that you cant usually see all 5 hand protruding from the ring. The construction of this massive station was still going on since the war. Even tough the council chamber was at the epicenter of the blast that took place during the war, the Chamber was constructed back to its previous glory. As he walked towards the council podium he watched the 10 honorgards 2 each of council races the Asari, Human, Krogan, Salarian & Turian. With their weapons in their hands in rapt attention.

Nathaniel marched towards the podium and stood in front of the councilors.

The first one to speak was the Asari Councilor.

'Welcome back Commander Octavian or should I say Specter Octavian.'


End file.
